Lovely Sundays
by karukaro
Summary: Sweet and sensual moments between two lovey-dovey girlfriends as they progress further in their relationship.
1. Fantasies Come True

Fantasies Come True

Reina finds out that Kumiko's been having not-so-innocent dreams about her.

...

"I had a dream about you the other night."

That was how the next conversation began. Kumiko and Reina were currently spending a peaceful Sunday together at Reina's house. It was an opportune location to hang out since her parents were gone for the day, leaving the girls with the entire place to themselves. At the moment, though, they were laying across from each other on Reina's bed and talking about whatever things came to their minds, more than happy to simply enjoy each other's company without any other distractions.

"Oh?" Kumiko's interest was immediately piqued by Reina's statement. "What happened in it?"

"We were at a house… not your house or mine, but somewhere else."

"Mm hmm." A romantic getaway, perhaps?

"And I was in the kitchen making us some lunch. Some sandwiches."

"Yeah…?" Kumiko said, wondering what direction this was going.

"And you wanted pickles on your sandwich. Then you asked me if I could cut the pickles into squares. And I said, 'I'm not doing that,'" Reina said, extremely straight-faced. "That's all I remember."

Kumiko blinked for a second at her before letting out a rather loud laugh. "That's it?"

"Yep. It was about pickles." Kumiko kept laughing. After her mirth had settled down, Reina then asked her, "Do you dream about me?"

Kumiko smiled fondly at her. "All the time."

"What happens in them?" Reina scooted even closer, innocent curiosity written all over her face. It reminded Kumiko of a moment they had way back at the training camp when they had hushed conversations in the comfort of their futons, but now the context was much different. For one thing, the question wasn't about her thoughts on the status of their teacher's relationship with another woman. There was no need for feelings of frustration this time, since Reina had been officially hers for a while now.

"Well," Kumiko started, now reminded of how she felt back then, "before we were together, I had recurring dreams where I told you how I felt about you." She looked down bashfully. "And you would say that you liked me too." She paused for a moment, her eyes feeling a bit misty against her own will. "And they were nice dreams, but I always felt really sad when I woke up once I realized it wasn't real."

"Aww," Reina responded, feeling flattered, but also sad about the pain she had unknowingly inflicted upon her now-girlfriend. At Kumiko's continued silence, Reina spoke up, "Hey, it's okay. It's real. We're together now, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Kumiko swallowed a lump in her throat. She didn't intend for this conversation to go in this direction. The mood just a moment ago had been light and flirty, but it was quickly becoming somber as old feelings came bubbling up. The words came out too, "Sorry. It's just… I've loved you for a long time. And for a while, it really hurt. A lot."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. You had your own… ah… things going on."

She didn't have to say it. Reina knew what she was referring to. Sighing, she pulled Kumiko closer, and got her to look at her again. Hoping to steer the conversation a different way, she continued, "So do you still dream about me?"

"Of course."

"And you feel happy when you wake up?"

"Yeah," Kumiko sighed—happily this time. "Sometimes we're back at Mt. Daikichi. The other night I dreamed we had a picnic."

"Aww," Reina replied, finding her girlfriend to be way too cute. "Anything else?"

"Hmm…ack!"

Kumiko suddenly realized that the _vast majority_ of her dreams about Reina had things happen in them that were way too embarrassing to speak of. The dreams had gotten even more graphic recently since the physicality and intimacy of their relationship had been gradually increasing. They involved more… _activities…_ she wanted to do with the girl. A lot of it consisted of material from Kumiko's favorite yuri novels and manga, but the girls in those stories were replaced with herself and Reina.

"What's with that face?"

"What face?" Kumiko jolted, wondering how much she was giving herself away.

"You have this look like you've just been caught doing something bad."

"I—uh—no I don't! What are you talking about! Just thinking about dates and picnics and stuff!" The awkward laughing increased, as she refused to meet Reina's gaze. She was certainly not fooled.

"Is that it? _Really?"_

Kumiko gulped, closing her eyes.

"They must be good, if you won't tell me."

 _Oh yes, they're very good_ , Kumiko thought as her face began to burn.

"And now you've gotten me all curious. You're simply terrible."

"Yes, I'm terrible," Kumiko squeaked out an agreement, making Reina chuckle.

"You're also a pervert."

"Hey! I didn't say what they were about!"

"Oh, so they _are_ about _things_."

Kumiko made a strange noise and her blush increased. "Just normal things!"

Reina was having way too much fun teasing her awkward girlfriend. It was a change of pace from their recent dynamic in which Kumiko had become the one to relentlessly tease her. Kumiko's growing embarrassment and desperation to change the subject only fueled the fire more. She was not letting her get out of this situation. She began rubbing circles over Kumiko's hip. "Are these dreams a little more than PG12? Maybe even up to R18?" she asked, referring to the movie rating system.

"Reinaaaaa," Kumiko whined, burying her face into the pillow.

Reina continued giggling at her reactions. "No need to be so embarrassed. It's not like we haven't done…things before," she quietly stated, a light blush crossing her face, dancing around the subject.

"I know," was the muffled response. "But it's still embarrassing to say stuff like that out loud." Since Reina had seen right through her, there wasn't much point in denying the nature of what sort of dreams she had been having.

"True…" Reina paused a moment to think. "I've got an idea. How about instead of telling me, you can just… show me?"

Kumiko snapped up. "What," she eloquently blurt out.

"You heard me. Let's do something from one of your dreams."

The brunette's head practically started spinning at this opportunity given to her. If it was possible, she blushed even harder, as a myriad of images flashed through her head. She was suddenly overwhelmed at the prospect. Where would she even begin?!

Reina was a bit taken back by her reaction, but smiled amusedly. "It doesn't have to be anything too crazy."

"Ah, it's not that—I just, erm. You caught me off-guard, is all," Kumiko awkwardly laughed before pondering for a moment, thinking back to a tamer dream she's had before, since she didn't want to go _too_ far with Reina just yet. Said girl was waiting patiently as Kumiko came to a decision. "Alright, I thought of something. But if you feel, uh, uncomfortable, let me know and I'll stop, okay?"

"Okay," Reina smiled at the girl who was always so considerate of her feelings.

Kumiko sat up against the headboard and motioned for her girlfriend to sit between her legs. Reina complied, resting her weight back onto Kumiko, and felt her arms wrap around her. She was definitely curious how this position related to what Kumiko wanted to do, but she continued waiting, since Kumiko clearly needed a moment to compose herself. Reina felt her taking deep breaths as she tried to calm her nerves, and Reina followed her example, since she was beginning to buzz a bit in excitement herself.

After a few moments, Kumiko hadn't moved yet, and so Reina's curiosity got the better of her, and she asked quietly, "So… what did you have in mind?"

Kumiko took one last deep breath, before stating, "I want to… touch you..."

"While sitting like this?" Kumiko nodded. "You, uh… don't want me to take anything off?" She glanced down at her shorts.

"I don't think my heart could handle seeing you naked right now," Kumiko laughed. "Besides, I think it'll be kinda hot like this."

"If you say so," Reina said, raising an eyebrow, amused. "Well, whenever you're ready."

"Are _you_ ready?" Kumiko asked, wanting full confirmation.

"Yes."

Reina heard an audible gulp behind her. "Okay…"

As much as Kumiko was eager to move her hand into Reina's shorts, she had enough common sense—and personal experience of the female body—to know that she had to build up to that. She started with some some kisses to the side of the smaller girl's neck, holding her close. "You smell good," she stated. Reina simply responded with a hum as she angled her neck for more affection. Kumiko began adding tiny licks and nibbles over the sensitive flesh—it was an area that Reina was quite responsive to. "I love you," Kumiko whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, you dork," Reina responded, trying to play it cool, but instantly feeling warmer and tingly.

"Who're you calling a dork?" Kumiko asked, mock-offended, before biting down on her shoulder, causing Reina to yelp. Continuing onward, combined with the kisses, she began moving her hands up and down Reina's sides before eventually snaking up to her chest.

"Impressive as ever, even through layers…" Kumiko muttered, mostly to herself.

"What was that?"

"Ah, nothing~"

Kumiko began massaging Reina's chest through her shirt, and even though it was a nice sensation (for both of them), it left a little to be desired.

"You can go underneath, you know," Reina stated.

"I was getting there. Feeling impatient~?"

"No," she huffed, indeed getting impatient.

Kumiko chuckled, recognizing that tone. Maybe she didn't have to go as slow as she thought. She slipped her hands underneath Reina's shirt and was welcomed by familiar warm flesh. Her skin was as soft as ever. Her fingers ghosted on the underside of her bra before making her way to the clasp. "Can I undo it?"

"Please do," Reina replied. She didn't really see the need to be asked permission at this point, but appreciated it nonetheless.

Thankfully it was one of those simple enough clasps that even Kumiko's slightly shaking fingers were able to undo it with ease. Now that Reina's chest had been freed, Kumiko moved her hands back to the front, starting from the bottom and working her way up to massage her breasts (underneath the fabric this time, of course). That was met with even more verbal encouragement and contented sighs.

"Does that feel good?" Kumiko asked anyway.

"Mm hmm."

Reina began to arch into the touch. Kumiko felt the girl's nipples harden underneath her palms. At this, she began lightly teasing them between her thumbs and index fingers. Reina kept gasping at the sensation, but began really squirming at the combination of that and the kisses Kumiko continued to place on her neck. "You feel amazing," the brunette stated, her hot breath washing over Reina's ear. Reina found herself unable to formulate a response, her face burning.

After a little bit, she found some words, "Kumiko. You can… go lower."

"Really?" Kumiko responded as she placed her chin on Reina's right shoulder. The way she asked sounded way too innocent for the situation—as if she never planned to go lower at all.

"Yes, really. Go," Reina urged, trying to hold onto some dignity despite practically begging.

"Yes ma'am," was the amused reply. Kumiko's left hand stayed put as the other slowly made its way down to Reina's crotch. In a feat of sudden dexterity, she undid the button and zipper on her shorts with one hand before slipping her hand underneath the band of Reina's underwear. "Wow. You're pretty wet," she breathily stated, amazed.

"You don't have to say it," Reina tried sounding stern, but was too distracted by the two very positive sensations.

"Hehe. Sorry," Kumiko half-heartedly apologized before dipping one finger into the wetness between Reina's lower lips, to which she responded with a gasp.

She began slowly rubbing her middle finger up and down, then around her clitoris—but not quite touching it yet. Reina began whimpering with pleasure. Kumiko moved her finger back down a bit, teasing at the opening of Reina's entrance. She paused. As much as she wanted to, putting her fingers inside her girlfriend seemed like a big deal. They hadn't yet crossed that boundary. Maybe she wasn't quite ready to take that step, especially since she couldn't bring herself to ask permission for this particular action, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Reina began to sense her hesitation, turning to look at Kumiko questioningly. Kumiko looked back at her, hoping that she would be able to decipher the question in her gaze.

"Go ahead," Reina confirmed.

Kumiko smiled with relief. She then slipped her middle finger up inside Reina, not meeting any resistance. She then slowly added her index finger, which made the girl's breath hitch.

"You okay?" Kumiko quickly asked, concerned she had hurt her.

"Y-yes. Keep going," she gasped. Kumiko began to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her, feeling a giddy excitement build within her as her heart also pounded. She couldn't believe something like this was actually happening—she might've even been enjoying it as much as Reina (who seemed quite pleased, judging by her noises).

"K-Kumiko," Reina moaned in pleasure, but also to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

Reina seemed to want to say something, but couldn't quite get it out, the red on her face darkening. "Could you… uh… go back to…touching, uh…"

Kumiko smiled sweetly at her, understanding the message. "I gotcha."

Reina let out a breath, relieved that she understood some things were still too embarrassing for even her to say.

Kumiko went back to just rubbing her—this time in circles—touching the smaller girl's clit directly, which had grown quite stiff by this point. Reina's breathing rate increased and she started squirming again. "Kumiko," she gasped out.

Kumiko started feeling a strange sense of pride at being able to draw these reactions out of her girlfriend. She continued focusing on moving her fingers in various patterns, but for whatever reason her eyes wandered away for a second, and she noticed something.

"Oh," Kumiko suddenly spoke up. "There's a mirror on your closet door."

" _What?"_ Reina managed to say, extremely confused as to why her girlfriend was randomly bringing up her room's _decor_ in the middle of fingering her.

"It's—just—uh—I can really see what's happening."

"What?" Reina asked again, before glancing over to the mirror—and then feeling a bit mortified at the sight of their activities fully on display. She was embarrassed at seeing herself in this position, never before thinking to consider what she might look like in such an intimate moment. She made eye contact with Kumiko in the mirror's reflection, who had a look of awe on her face followed by another stupid grin.

"This is just like another dream I had!" Kumiko unashamedly admitted, no longer bothering to feel embarrassed about it since the real deal was actually happening.

"Oh my god, you pervert!" Reina turned her head away from the image, screwing her eyes shut, as her face burned even hotter.

Kumiko chuckled, then whispered into Reina's ear again, "But you still love me."

"I do," Reina whined, her love and senses currently overridden by lust.

"I love you too," Kumiko simply replied. She may have been a pervert, but she was a romantic pervert. "You know…" she started, thinking of what she wanted to say next. "This is how I touch myself too. While thinking about you."

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "When did you get so shameless?"

Kumiko didn't reply, too busy grinning widely and feeling proud again for surprising Reina by actually saying something like that out loud on purpose. There was something about the position they were in—being the one in control and having the other girl literally at her fingertips—that made Kumiko feel uncharacteristically bold.

Meanwhile, Reina was now not only flustered, but even more turned on by that random admission. As much as she loved Kumiko's awkward side, she could get also used to this confident and sweet-talking side of her. Kumiko's words were having just as much as an effect on her as the relentless rubbing. Her writhing and twitching continued to get more erratic, and Kumiko held her in place best she could. She was definitely getting close, grasping out for something to latch onto— one hand gripping the covers underneath them and the other reaching up to Kumiko's hair.

"Yeah, Reina… That's it… I've got you…"

That did it. The build-up finally came crashing down as Reina felt one of the best orgasms she'd ever had wash over her. It took several moments for her to fully ride it out, and Kumiko couldn't help but glance back over at the mirror again for a few seconds, taking in the sight from a different angle. Kumiko stilled her hand as Reina grinded against her fingers and then removed it once she had fully settled down.

After Reina caught her breath, Kumiko softly asked, "You okay?"

"More than okay. That was…wow."

"You were incredible."

"Huh?" Reina turned to look up at Kumiko. "You did all the work. You really caught me by surprise there, too."

Kumiko smiled, the boldness from earlier seemingly melted away, replaced with sheepishness. "I try my best."

"Your best is pretty fantastic," Reina sighed contently while resting back against Kumiko.

Reina was about to close her eyes, but something caught her attention. She spotted Kumiko's right hand that was resting palm-up on her leg, the fingers clearly covered with her fluids. She lightly grabbed it by the wrist, bringing it closer to her face to take a better look. Kumiko wondered why she was doing this, but didn't question it. It was a pretty hot sight, after all—and then that thought got interrupted by an even _hotter_ sight and sensation as Reina put one of those fingers into her mouth. The noise Kumiko made in response could've been described as a 'choked gasp with a hint of arousal.'

After sucking on the other digits, Reina simply commented, "Hm. That's an interesting flavor." She looked up again, smirking at Kumiko's appropriately shocked face, effectively turning the tables back on her.

The classic Kumiko noises continued before she eventually blurted out, "That was in another dream I had!"

Reina blushed before exclaiming yet again, "Oh my god, you pervert!"

As they both started giggling from the absurdity and the afterglow of the moment, the same thought crossed their minds. They both eagerly anticipated acting out more scenarios from Kumiko's crazy subconscious in the future.

Sometimes dreams really do come true.

...

a/n: It has been an eon since I have published a fanfic, much less an M-rated one. I feel pretty shameless now too, but hey, what can you do. I adore the Kumirei relationship so much, so I wanted to contribute to this fandom with a story about a couple that embodies that sweet romantic tension. They're also both huge nerds. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you can.


	2. Best Laid Plans

a/n: Originally chapter 1 was going be a stand-alone story, but once I got the idea for a continuation, I thought I might as well add it to the previous part. So, new chapter, new story title. Please enjoy! Feedback is also much appreciated.

...

Best Laid Plans

Reina tries to get the upper hand this time, but keeps being thwarted by Kumiko's charms.

...

Reina walked down the street filled with a sense of determination—but even though her steps were certain, her stomach fluttered.

It was Sunday again, and this time she was heading towards Kumiko's house. It had been a week since their last intimate rendezvous and Reina couldn't stop thinking about it. The thoughts kept entering her mind throughout the week, sometimes at the most inappropriate of times, and it was driving her crazy. She had to fight down the blush working onto her face yet again. She and Kumiko had been dating for a while now, and over the past month or so, the intimacy in their relationship had been steadily increasing. Each time they kept pushing further past each other's boundaries, it was always more amazing than the last.

The way Kumiko had held her and touched her ignited a lustful fire within her, but what stood out the most were her words—more specifically, when Kumiko admitted that she masturbated while thinking about her. Just the thought of it was enough to get her hot and bothered. She definitely shared the sentiment and had already been having similar dreams and habits that Kumiko confessed to, but hadn't admitted them out loud back to her. Maybe she would today, just to see her reaction, and catch her by surprise like Kumiko had done to her before.

It was part of her plan. She realized that in their past few encounters, Kumiko had managed to get the upper hand (no pun intended). Normally, Kumiko was pretty awkward, so Reina wondered where some of this confidence was coming from when the two were being intimate with each other. Reina had always thought herself as the more dominant one in their relationship, since she was usually the one to initiate physical contact, but recently in certain moments, she found herself melting under Kumiko's gaze and was powerless to fight against her own desires.

This just had to be another side of Kumiko that only she had the privilege of seeing, hidden behind the mask that she worked so hard to peel away. Regardless, as much as she loved this side of her girlfriend too, she wanted to be the one in control this time. Instead of being the only one on the receiving end, she wanted to make Kumiko feel good. She wasn't able to return the favor last time since she had promptly fallen asleep in Kumiko's arms, and while that was lovely in its own right, today was going to be different.

It was another perfect set-up. Kumiko had told her that her family was out—her father had to be at the office, her mother was out with friends, and her sister had long since moved out. The spoken intention behind their get-together was to study, so Reina did bring her notes, but she had a feeling that the only studying that would be happening would be of each other. Surely Kumiko was thinking the same thing.

Thanks to her brisk pace, Reina made it to the Oumae family's apartment in record time. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before hitting the buzzer. She wasn't kept waiting long and heard the sounds of socked feet approaching the door.

Kumiko opened the door and greeted her with a bright smile, "Hey, Reina-chan!"

Reina smiled back, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Reina-chan?"

"Just messing around. Come on in."

Reina stepped into the foyer. "Pardon the intrusion," she said as she began taking her shoes off. She grabbed onto Kumiko's arm for balance—she didn't really need to, but wanted to touch her anyway.

"You sure did get here fast," Kumiko already started teasing, clearly in a playful mood. "Just couldn't wait to see me, huh?"

Instead of immediately answering her question, Reina swiftly embraced Kumiko. It seemed to throw the brunette off-balance for a second, but she recovered quickly, wrapping her arms around Reina. "I missed you," her words muffled in Kumiko's shoulder.

Kumiko lightly laughed. "We just saw each other yesterday."

"Yes, but it wasn't the same. Now we're alone."

"We are."

Reina stepped back to look at her face and the expression she saw confirmed it—yep, they were definitely on the same page. They looked at each other a moment before Kumiko broke the contact, clearing her throat and looking away towards her bedroom door. "I guess we should get to studying, huh?"

"Yes. Studying."

Before entering the bedroom, Kumiko placed her hand on the small of Reina's back and said, "I'll make us some tea and grab some snacks."

"Okay."

Once Kumiko was out of sight, Reina unceremoniously flopped onto her girlfriend's bed. She buried her face into the pillow, taking in the scent she loved so much. Sighing contently, she rolled over onto her back. This bed had recently become a very familiar and comfortable place for her. However, her comfort was momentarily disturbed when she felt something hard underneath the pillow. Immediately curious, she reached her hand underneath it to pull out the offending object.

What she found was a book with two school girls on the cover in a deep embrace. It was clearly a yuri manga—in fact, it was labeled at such and had a 16+ rating on it. Since Reina was definitely curious about the contents inside, she couldn't help but open it up, and noticed some pages had already been dog-earred. Glancing over the contents on the marked pages, it immediately became apparent that Kumiko had gotten some inspiration from it.

She didn't even notice Kumiko coming back in until she heard her voice. "Reina~ I hope you like this new tea we got, I think it's pretty good—" she cut herself off once she spotted what Reina had in her hands.

"I didn't know you had this kind of reading material around, Kumiko."

She responded with some kind of squawking noise and nearly dropped the tray she was holding. In one swift action, Kumiko rushed to place the tray down on her small table, then snatched the book out of Reina's hands. "Give me that! Are you snooping around when I'm not in here?!"

"It was under your pillow."

"…Ah." She started mumbling, "Probably should've hidden it better… You do love my bed…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! So anyway!" She tossed the book to places unknown. Clearly trying to change the subject, she suggested, "We should probably get to studying! I've got a lot of math homework to finish!"

It was obvious that Kumiko was extremely embarrassed. Even though she wanted to keep teasing her, she didn't want to actually make her mad, so Reina relented for the time being. "Alright, let's get to work."

Some time passed as the girls actually worked on their homework to the best of their abilities. It was hard to focus on other things besides each other whenever they were alone. Reina was almost done with her worksheets, but Kumiko still had a ways to go. The latter was resting her chin in her hand and muttering to herself, looking annoyed.

Reina asked her, "What's wrong?"

Kumiko looked away, frowning. "I'm still embarrassed."

"Aw, it's okay. I'm not judging you or anything. It's perfectly normal," Reina reassured.

"It's normal for a teenage girl to have yuri books under her pillow?" she deadpanned.

"Well, maybe not _normal_ in the conventional sense… but it's not surprising." Kumiko gave her a pointed stare. "It explains a lot."

"Explains _what_?"

"Well… like the dreams you told me about… And the things you've suggested we…do together." She tried not to laugh, but failed. "It looked like you had taken notes—"

"They weren't _notes!_ Those are just my favorite parts!" Kumiko interrupted, then put her face in her hands and groaned. "You call _me_ terrible, but sometimes you can be really terrible too, Reina."

Hearing her tone and immediately feeling bad, Reina scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Kumiko's waist in a sideways hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kumiko put her hands down. "I'm not upset, but I bet you think I'm some kind of pervert. You've said so before."

Reina laughed. "I was only teasing. It's not a bad thing. And like I said, I'm not judging you either. Is that what you're worried about?" Kumiko nodded. "It's okay." Reina softly kissed her cheek.

Slightly mollified, Kumiko responded, "Thanks. And also…" She turned to look at Reina again, this time with a devious expression. "Don't act like you're the innocent one between us. I could tell what was on your mind the moment you walked in the door."

It was Reina's turn to blush and look away. "I—I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. I saw right through you, _Kou-sa-ka-san."_

"Don't call me that. It's weird. And you did not!"

Kumiko responded with a light chuckle and an enigmatic smile. Looking back down at her notes, she stated, "I want to get this done."

"Alright," Reina responded, pouting. She was not about to let Kumiko have the last laugh. While the other girl was preoccupied with numbers and formulas, she needed to plan her next move.

She had to admit that she was indeed impressed at Kumiko's ability to read her—she had complimented her on that fact in the past, of course, but it still threw her off when she had been trying hard to play it cool the whole time. Kumiko was absolutely right about what had been on her mind before she even walked in, so Reina had no room to talk by calling Kumiko a pervert. She was just as shameless, since she had been brainstorming ideas as to what they could do together today. Or, more accurately, what _she_ wanted to do _to_ Kumiko.

Reina couldn't help her eyes wandering to her girlfriend. _I'm going to get you. Just you wait._ That mildly threatening-sounding thought was then followed by a sweeter one, _She looks cute when she's focused_. At that, she also couldn't help the smile working its way onto her face.

Soon enough, Kumiko felt eyes on her. Looking back up at Reina, she asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Reina innocently replied, grabbing a rice cracker and her tea. "Just hurry up and finish."

Kumiko grinned. "I'm trying. It's hard to concentrate when a cute girl is staring at me, though."

Reina tried to hide her blushing face in her cup. "Don't call me cute."

"Hehe. Why do you still get so flustered when I call you cute? But I guess that only makes you cuter."

"Be quiet."

Kumiko laughed before getting back to her work. Reina pouted again. _That would've been a good chance to call her cute back. I was just thinking it! She probably would've gotten flustered too,_ she thought to herself as she munched on the cracker.

Eventually, Reina decided that Kumiko was taking way too much time on and paying way too much attention to her homework. She scooted over to the brunette again, this time wrapping both arms around her and leaning her head on her shoulder.

Kumiko chuckled again. "Rei-na~ Are you trying to distract me?"

"Maybe. Is it working?"

"Hm. Just a bit." Reina snuggled closer, prompting Kumiko to make a decision. "I guess a little break wouldn't hurt." She scooted backwards to sit against her bed frame. "C'mere," she said.

Reina took that as her cue to crawl into her lap. As Kumiko wrapped her arms around her, Reina reached up to tenderly brush some hair from her face. Reina stared into her eyes and told her with as much emotion as she could muster, "I love you."

Kumiko gently smiled back at her. "I love you too."

They kissed for the first time that day and couldn't help but smile as they did so. By this point in their relationship, the two were quite comfortable and well-acquainted with kissing, but it still seemed to just keep getting better. Every time they started, it was always hard to stop.

Reina wasted no time in prodding at Kumiko's lips with her tongue, prompting the other girl to part hers. Once she did, they both sighed happily as their tongues came in contact with the other's. No matter what kind of kissing it was, Reina knew that it was never going to get old, and was certain that Kumiko felt the same way.

They continued leisurely kissing for many more minutes until Kumiko suddenly broke off with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Ah—hold on a second."

"Something wrong?" Reina asked, concerned.

"Sitting down here like this is starting to hurt my back. Can we move?"

"Oh, sure." Reina tried to get up, but was held in place by Kumiko wrapping one arm around her lower back and the other underneath her thighs. "What are you—"

"I've got you," she stated before getting herself and Reina up from the floor. The smaller girl was caught by surprise, impressed by the strength she didn't know Kumiko had. She couldn't help but feel flustered at the action and clung to Kumiko's shoulders as she held her up. Kumiko laughed at her expression. "What? Did I surprise you?"

Reina pouted again. "No." She looked away, blushing. "You can put me down now."

"Yes ma'am," Kumiko said before turning around and gently placing Reina onto her bed.

Reina scooted further up towards the headboard and lied on her back as Kumiko crawled on top of her. Reina thought that this sort of position wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but certainly couldn't complain, especially when Kumiko was giving her a look that she swore was slightly predatory.

Trying not to appear as excited as she was, she decided to tease Kumiko again, "Is this a scenario from one of your yuri books?"

Her scandalized expression made Reina laugh. "Oh, shush," she said before effectively silencing her by kissing her again. Using the new leverage and angle she said, she deepened the kiss and slid her tongue past Reina's lips.

Reina was caught by surprise, but quickly recovered, audaciously moaning into the other girl's mouth in an attempt to get her more excited. She felt Kumiko smirk.

Both girl's hands started wandering as they took turns exploring each other's mouths. Reina felt Kumiko's hands rub up and down her sides as she placed hers on the taller girl's back.

Kumiko stopped kissing her mouth, and Reina whined at the loss before whining due to a different reason: she had started kissing her neck instead. Tingles immediately started spreading down Reina's body. It was one of her biggest weak spots that Kumiko was well aware of it by this point, and often used it against her. It was both a blessing and a curse.

Reina bit her lip to try and keep down any potentially embarrassing noises caused by the sensation of the various kinds of kisses Kumiko was placing there, but a large gasp made its way out when Kumiko softly bit down on her skin. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark, but it was certainly enough to cause a reaction. She felt Kumiko smirk again, and not wanting to continue feeling powerless (as nice as it was sometimes), Reina forcibly redirected her back to kissing her mouth.

As their make out session continued, things were definitely getting hotter and heavier. In the heat of the moment, Reina ended up dragging her nails down Kumiko's back a little too hard, causing the girl to break off and hiss in pain.

"Ah—ow! Reina, I know you've said before that you wanted to peel my skin off, but please don't."

"I'm really sorry!" She panicked. "Did I hurt you?"

Kumiko took a breath. "I'm okay. It wasn't that bad. Actually…" She paused, then smiled sheepishly. "In a way, it felt kinda good."

Reina sighed in relief. What Kumiko said then reminded her of something that had slipped out in conversation during their hike up Mt. Daikichi many months ago. "So I'm not the only one who doesn't mind pain, hm?"

Kumiko breathily laughed, also recalling that moment. "Maybe some of your twisted ways have rubbed off on me. But be a little more gentle, alright?"

"I'll try."

They quickly resumed where they left off. Reina ran her nails up and down Kumiko's back again—this time more gently, but with enough pressure that caused her to shudder at the sensation. Kumiko hummed appreciatively against her mouth before kissing her deeply again.

Reina realized where she had once again found herself—at the mercy of Kumiko and all her wonderful touches. The way her mouth moved against hers, the noises she was making, and where her hands were going were driving her further into lustful madness. It was intoxicating and addictive.

And now, of course, she also couldn't help but notice that Kumiko started grinding against her. That immediately added more fuel to the fire of arousal she was already feeling—and had been for the past week—and it felt _so good_ , but… she was also stubborn. This wasn't part of the plan!

Breaking apart from another deep kiss, Reina gasped out, "K-Kumiko, wait."

"Huh? What is it?" she asked, almost in a daze.

"I… I wanted to make _you_ feel good…" she whined.

"But you are…" Kumiko responded, confused. "Do you want me to stop?"

Reina wrestled with her reply for a moment. As much as she wanted to turn the tables during this situation, she couldn't ignore the pleasurable tingling building up in her lower body that she had no desire to interrupt. "…No… Please don't stop…" But still not one to be outdone, she positioned her hips and moved her legs so that she wouldn't be the only one on the receiving end of pleasure.

"Ah—" Kumiko jumped at the change in position. "Okay… That feels good too…"

Even through the fabric of their clothing, the friction felt great. Again using the leverage she had, Kumiko continued to relentlessly rub against the girl underneath her as Reina tried to match her movements. They tried but couldn't do much kissing at this point due to breathing so heavily as they rocked against each other.

"You feel amazing," Kumiko gasped. Reina flushed at the compliment. She always knew what to say.

With the rhythm they had created combined with the hot breath and moans next to her ear, Reina knew she was not going to last very long. In fact, her orgasm was fast approaching—"K-Kumiko, I-I'm gonna—"

Reina clung harder onto Kumiko, digging her nails into her back again, and shuddered as the pleasure washed over her. She was definitely not surprised at all at this point that she had come first. She attempted to calm herself quickly so she could focus back on what Kumiko was doing. The taller girl was still grinding against her leg, biting her lip in between gasps. It was a sight that Reina almost couldn't handle.

"Are you getting close?" Reina asked, grabbing onto her hips in an attempt to help her out.

"Y-yeah…" Kumiko looked down, whining, "Reina…"

"Kumiko." She moved her hands back up to hold her face so she could look directly into her eyes. This was her chance. "Remember when you told me that you touched yourself while thinking about me?"

Kumiko made one of her typical strange noises. If it was possible, she blushed deeper. "Did—did I really say that?"

"You did," Reina smirked, then smiled gently again. "But you want to know something?"

"Wh-what?"

Reina couldn't help but also blush before saying, "I touch myself while thinking about you too."

"Oh my god," Kumiko moaned, coming undone after hearing that. She touched her forehead against Reina's, who continued to hold her face and lightly kiss her, while she writhed on top of her. Reina loved the expression she was making, too. She was definitely committing it to memory.

Eventually, Kumiko's movements slowly came to a stop and she rolled off onto her side, trying to catch her breath. Reina rolled over to face her, pulling her back closer so they could cuddle. After a minute, she softly asked, "You okay?"

"I'm great," Kumiko earnestly replied, still winded. "You're incredible. I love you."

Reina giggled at her honesty. "I love you too."

A sense of calm washed over them as they held each other. They could feel each other's pounding hearts, but it was a soothing rhythm. Reina brushed some of Kumiko's hair out of her face again—it was a habit they were both quite fond of. They continued laying there for a little while, just smiling at the other and taking in the moment.

"By the way…" Kumiko spoke up, propping her head up on her hand. "When did _you_ get so shameless?"

Reina blushed, remembering her words from earlier. "I guess you've rubbed off on me too."

"In more ways than one, huh?" Kumiko winked.

Reina rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "Dork."

As she buried her face into Kumiko's chest and closed her eyes, Reina made a mental note that they definitely needed to do that again in the future—but next time, maybe without the clothes between them.

Sometimes things don't always go according to plan, but can turn out great anyway. Reina knew that no matter what she and Kumiko did together, it would be wonderful.


End file.
